The present disclosure relates to solar power-generating equipment.
For obtaining a more electric-generating capacity by using solar power-generating equipment, the solar power-generating equipment itself needs to be installed in a place where high illuminance is obtained. In addition, a solar cell panel needs to face up to a light source (for example, the sun) as much as possible. Installation type solar power-generating equipment for a house or the like is fixed in an azimuth direction (bearing) and an elevation angle in which an electric power can be efficiently generated, or such an automatic follower-up system as to usually face up to the sun is often mounted. However, in the case of portable small solar power-generating equipment, it is difficult to load the portable small solar power-generating equipment with the function such as the automatic follower-up system in many cases. Therefore, a user needs to usually select an installation place where an excellent efficiency is obtained, thereby adjusting the installation direction and the installation angle.
A lot of installation type solar power-generating equipment for the house or the like is connected to a transmission network on a steady basis, and normally, the generated electric power is caused to be reversely power-flowed to the transmission network. However, when the portable small solar power-generating equipment is connected to the transmission network on the steady basis, the portability is impaired. Therefore, the generated electric power is charged in a built-in battery (secondary battery) in many cases. Also, in the small solar power-generating equipment having such a battery built therein, unlike the installation type solar power-generating equipment for the house, when the built-in battery becomes a full charge state, it is unnecessary to generate the electric power any more.
Therefore, for enabling the work such as the selection of the installation place capable of obtaining the excellent power-generating efficiency from the solar power-generating equipment, and the adjustment of the installation direction and the installation angle to be readily carried out, thereby making the electric-generating capacity easy to be maximum, preferably, the solar power-generating equipment includes an electric-generating capacity informing section configured to inform a user of the present electric-generating capacity. In conjunction with this, preferably, the solar power-generating equipment includes a battery state-of-charge (SOC) informing section which can inform the user of information about whether or not the power generation is necessary at the present time, how much power generation time is required from now, whether or not the electric power needs to be generated any more, or the like.